Target
by Your-Role
Summary: What if Raikou switches his Targets? What if he goes from wanting to fight the Oniqui Tengu to something...much darker. His new target: Kantarou Ichinomiya. HarukaXKantarou Fluff, one sided RaikouXKantarou
1. Confessions

|.|

Target

KantarouXHaruka

Shonen Ai, Fluff.

This was a roleplay in which three members from . have participated in, therefore they all get credit for writing this:

Gold Chocobo (Fanfiction: Gold Eyed Chocobo [Account not active yet])

Puppy (No Fanfiction account)

Koru Da Fern Princess (Fanfiction: Koru Da Fern Princess)

|.|

Kantarou stared at the shelves of books, looking for the one he wanted to read, obviously on research of youkai. He had gotten up pretty early so that he would get the best selection of books, first pick. So he didn't bother to wake up Haruka or Youko-Chan. He had gotten up silently and wandered off to the book store alone. He picked out the book he was looking for and flipped it open to make sure all the information he needed inside of it was there. When he found it was he smiled and went up to the front desk to pay for the book.

Raikou watched his target from a distance. He wasn't planning to do anything yet, key word, yet. First he had to observe. He knew that if the Oniqui Tengu was there that he wouldn't be able to get to Kantarou. The problem was, he was almost always with him, except sometimes in the mornings, which may be the time he will have to kidnap him, or attack. He smiled, he was so stupid, not noticing him at all. Granted, Kantarou was a scholar, but he was pretty oblivious unless it was a demon.

Haruka was on the roof when he saw Kantarou sneak out to the book store. He wasn't asleep like assumed. He was merely taking in the sunrise with all its glory. Haruka stretched his hands upwards, reaching for the sky.

"Well I might as well get going." He said to himself, scratching his green tinted hair. "You never know when that Kantarou will get himself into mischief again." Like his hands, Haruka made his giant black wings appear and stretched them upwards, so he could take flight. He soared through the skies, towards the bookstore, to await for Kantarou when he got out. When he landed, he felt an evil presence, but when he looked around, no one was there. So he took a deep breath and waited for Kantarou.

Kantarou paid the amount and received his change. He put it in his gi and turned for the door, he opened it to find Haruka leaning up against the store,"Oh Haruka, I bought another book so I can get that book done, Youko-Chan has been complaining for hours upon hours," He said starting to walk in the direction of home, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find it to." He opened it up and began to read it while walking. Which, wasn't very smart of him considering he kept bumping into numerous people.

Raikou smirked from his hiding position and stood up when he was out of view,"As I thought, the Oniqui Tengu showed up within ten minutes. I'll have to make sure that I plan accordingly for the time I chose to make my move," He stood up, with the same smile he always worse, "Don't worry Kantarou. You will be mine. And when that happens," He licked his sword,"I want all of you, and a taste of your blood."

Haruka walked alongside Kantarou. He turned his head from side to side, every once in a while feeling the evil aura. Deep inside his Oniqui Tengu urges popped up, but he suppressed them.

"Kantarou..." Haruka said in his deep voice. "Do you feel that?"

Kantarou looked up from his book and stopped momentarily, he didn't feel a thing, besides the soft breeze outside. He closed his book and turned to him,"I honesty don't feel anything...is something wrong Haruka?" He asked concerned, when it came to Haruka he always listened and always took everything he had said very seriously. Mainly because Haruka would only say things when he felt something strange or wanted something,"Is it something I should be worried about?"

Haruka looked around once more, before giving his attention back to Kantarou.

" I-" He started." I don't know." He said seriously. The aura was familiar, and he knew a lot of evil beings. Haruka just couldn't pin down the bad feeling. " Its nothing, forget that I said anything." Haruka walked ahead, guiding the way for Kantarou. He wanted to make sure that his master was safe at all times, though he would show the compassion he felt.

Raikou disappeared a few miles away, inside an old shack, with his fellow companions,"Let's stir up a little trouble shall we?" He rhetorically asked. Then, his companion with long blonde hair began to play her instrument. It sent something through the air to tightly grasp Kantarou's throat. Once completed and being continued Raikou stated,"That'll be his only little warning. Afterwards, I shall trick the Oniqui Tengu into thinking I'm still after him, once his guard on Kantarou drops, I'll make my move." He said with a content smile.

Kantarou watched Haruka speed up and go ahead of him, he shrugged off Haruka's concerns, _If it was something serious he would tell me right?_ He wondered to himself. In amiss of getting through the crowd he suddenly felt something heavy on his neck, like someone was choking him. But when he put his hands there nothing was there. He fell onto one knee, gasping, choking, and coughing, not really understanding why. It was difficult to breathe and he was feeling light headed already.

Haruka paused and the people walking in the mass bumped into him. He turned around, feeling Kantarou stopping behind him.

"Kantarou?" He called, not seeing the white haired man in the crowd since he fell to his knees. Haruka began to race back through the crowd to find Kantarou. When he finally found his master, his eyes darkened. "Hold still." He said calmly. Grabbing the air near Kantarou's neck, making the darkness disappear and giving Kantarou a chance to breath.

Kantarou coughed a few times, taking some breaths now that the dark aura had left. He looked around, really concerned,"Where did that come from? And who casted the aura?" He gasped managing to stand obviously concerned, "Do you think it was a demon?" He looked around more and then stood,"Hmmm...maybe," An idea popped into his mind, "I think I got it! We have to get back home!" He said, thinking that he knew the answer.

Haruka nodded, grabbing Kantarou around the waist and spreading his wings. He jumped off the ground, Kantarou in his arms, and flew back home.

|.|

Kantarou was seated at his desk, in a sea of books. As soon as he got home he began to research. He groaned in annoyance,"Ahh this doesn't make any sense! The only youkai that could play an instrument wouldn't attack a human!" He slammed his head down on the table, "The only other explanation is if a human has it. But how in the world would they get one in the first place!" He wondered allowed, inwardly concerned for the safety of people.

Haruka took his place back on the roof. The sun was high in the air. It was almost past noon. He though over what happened earlier that morning.

"What could of done that?" he asked himself. When he had dispelled the evil mass from Kantarou's neck he felt the something very familiar. "It feels like..." Haruka shook his head.

"Why would that man go after Kantarou?" Nothing made much sense anymore.

Kantarou sighed, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea. After calming down somewhat he went out into the front yard, he laid down on his back, holding a book above his head reading it, the one he had picked up this morning to be exact. _Whatever that was done by a human. I wonder if that someone was just attacking normal people, or just knew who I was. If so, why? I don't think I've done anything to make someone have a grudge against me, if anything it would be-_ Then it hit him, _The only person that would resent me is Raikou, because I refuse to release the pact with Haruka...does that mean..._ Kantarou looked up at the house, where Haruka was, _He's after Haruka again?_

|.|

Raikou smiled to himself,"I suppose the next step is to confuse the Oniqui Tengu, because just as I thought he won't let anything harm Kantarou...I guess I'll make my first trick attack today, very soon. Besides, the idea of seeing my _true_ prey makes my lips form a smile," A bigger smile stretched across his face,"I will have you Kantarou." He said as he began to head out for the Ichinomiya household. Raikou finally made it up to the household. He smirked, entering the front yard. He drew his sword and pointed it at Kantarou,"Undo the pact. So I can face the true power of the Oniqui Tengu!" He looked up at the roof where Haruka was currently sitting, "He's too weak to fight with me for now."

Kantarou took a few steps back when Raikou had pointed the sword at him. He instantly shook his head,"No! I won't!" He shouted, angry that he was planning on hurting Haruka.

Haruka jumped upwards from his laying position on the roof. An overwhelming aura seeped its way into his territory, but he hadn't noticed it until it was right under his nose.

"Kantarou!" Haruka leapt from the roof, spreading his dark wings and pulling out his staff from no where. That was when he saw Raikou. Haruka clenched his teeth and aimed his staff at Raikou. The red lightning started to spark, he would've attacked, but Kantarou was too close.

Kantarou looked at Raikou and then Haruka. He didn't really want them to fight, because there was a possibility that Haruka could get hurt,"When will you learn I will always refuse!"

"Kantarou, move out of the way. I will handle with this man once and for all." The lightning sparked again, zapping into the air. Haruka gave a growl.

Raikou smirked, and walked up to Haruka and said coolly,"It would be pointless to fight you as you are now," Raikou noticed his anger and smirked, he probably could just dodge his attacks and attack him, but first he wanted to get close to his real target, so he knows that it's worth what he's wasting a little time for. He leaped up and landed behind Kantarou, grabbing the younger male he put his sword at his throat,"Now now Oniqui let's keep your temper."

Kantarou eyes widened in shock as he was grabbed from behind and a sword was at his neck. He clenched his teeth slightly and a sweat drop came down his forehead,"H-hey now...that's dirty..." He said nerviously, his eyes staring at the sword at his neck.

"Raikou!" Haruka sneered. He charged forward, blasting his wings behind himself so he could be propelled forward even faster. He had to get his speed as fast as he could so he could get Kantarou away before Raikou had a chance to slice his throat. Haruka thrust his staff forward, aiming for Raikou and then reaching for Kantarou. He grabbed hold of his master's clothing and then jumped out of the way with Kantarou."Stay here Kantarou." Haruka huffed, aiming his staff again.

Kantarou was relieved when Haruka had gotten him away from the blade, but he was still worried about Raikou hurting him. He didn't say anything about his inner worries, and stayed behind Haruka, looking at Raikou. _...his eyes...it's like...he's distracted...but by what? I'm a little confused._ He wondered reading into his emotions,"Haruka..." He only managed to say, he knew a fight was going to insue.

Raikou easily dodged the simple lunge, and then raised his sword. He dashed forward, beginning to lock his blade with Haruka's staff, beginning his ruse. He had to convince Haruka that he was after his original objective, that way he could push his real objective into play. He smiled as he fought harder against the Oniqui Tengu,"Is this all you got?"

Haruka pushed against Raikou's sword.

"I've got enough to take you down!" He said powerfully. His eyes flashed back to Kantarou for a split second, lowering his guard, just to make sure Kantarou wasn't going to be stupid and try to join in the fight. Raikou was being so forward with the attack. Haruka didn't know what had changed for him to not be snooping around and instead fighting up front.

"I think you need to leave now!" Haruka growled, pushing his staff harder.

Kantarou knew he was pretty much useless when it came to sword fighting. He was good at fighting youkai, but that was about it. He was set spiritually, but not so much physically. Mainly because of his small frame he was actually quite fragile. Kantarou wasn't stupid, he would just step back and observe until something bad happened.

Raikou broke the sword lock they were in and slashed at his chest, taking a few steps back re-wielding his weapon in his hand gracefully, he was very good at sword-play, which gave him a minor advantage when he fought with his sword,"Never let your guard down. Your guard is easy to break."

"Haruka, look out!" He said about three seconds after Raikou slashed him.

Haruka hissed at the pain that cam to his chest from the blade. He jumped back, cursing. His temper was heating up, but he didn't want to loose himself so easily to Raikou, since that was what the man wanted anyways. Or at least that's what Haruka thought Raikou wanted.

"Raikou!" He swung his staff quickly, full intent of showing Raikou how truly pissed he was. "Get out of my sight!"

Raikou tried to avoid the long staff, but it still managed to slice his arm. It left a small gash that slowly began to bleed. He smirked at Haruka's anger level. _Humph. It seems like he has somewhat improved. The question is...why? What's going through his mind. Well...whatever. He doesn't matter to me anymore._ He sighed,"If that's what you really want I SUPPOSE I'll leave. It's time for an afternoon snack anyhow," He began walks towards the exit in the front yard, in the direction Kantarou happened to be. He used the hilt of his sword and slammed it hard into his stomach.

Kantarou's eyes widened when he was hit decently hard in the stomach, he collasped to the ground holding the flesh that was soon going to be pigmented black and blue. After a moment he got up, standing on one knee at first, holding the wound.

"You should really release that pact. Oh well. I must be going, the Oniqui Tengu is getting upset." He said as he finally left the area.

Kantarou stood up, one arm over the wound, he walked to where Haruka was,"Are you alright?" He said in a strained looking at the wound on his chest, "We should go inside and wrap it so it doesn't get infected." He cringed for a moment in pain in his stomach then looked back up at him,"Please don't worry about me I'm fine."

Haruka watched as blood seeped from his wound. He wiped his hand over it and smeared the red liquid onto his hand.

"He's up to something new." Haruka said. He gave Kantarou a soft look and then walked past him. "You need to put up a barrier or something, since you're best at things like that." Like Kantarou wished, Haruka didn't show any worry.

Kantarou nodded, "I can do that. Just take care of that wound, okay?" He said as he went around the house, placing barrier sutras around the house. When he finished placing them all around, he went into the house through the back door, once in he went and poured some tea into a cup, _Raikou isn't up to anything new. He is just using new tactics..._ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Haruka waved his hand in the air in an attempt to keep his word with wrapping his chest up. In truth he was just going to change his clothes and head up to the roof where he could keep an eye on everything. His wound would be fine by the time he got a fresh shirt. He was an Oniqui Tengu after all. His only main concern was what Raikou was up to.

|.|

Kantarou decided to bathe before it would get too dark to see without candles. Upon entering the room he opened his gi and sighed. His stomach had a huge intensely dark black and purple bruise on the surface of it. He brushed a finger against it and flinched, it stung just to barely touch it. He decided he would just have to be careful, so that way he wouldn't worry anyone. After his bath he walked out, and the sun was just setting, "Well...I guess it's too late to work on the manuscript for Reiko!" He said smiling to himself, he always procrastinated so that he wouldn't have to do them too early. He wandered off into his bedroom. He sat down on his futon and pulled out a book, and began to read it silently. He wanted to get his mind off of a few things, because he didn't want to show worry, because it would makes others around him worried.

|.|

Raikou smiled, everything went according to plan. When he merely 'bruised' Kantarou, he had actually pushed a poisonous pin in him, that would paralyze him in two days. In the confusion, he hoped that Haruka would look for something to cure it, and then he could get him nice and easy. He watched the sun slowly crawl down and darkness form,"Kantarou huh...? Nah...KanChan is much better. I will have KanChan."

|.|

Kantarou after a while soon found it to dark to actually read his book, so he lit up a candle. He began to read several different paragraphs in several different books. Soon, he had fell asleep on his side, surrounded with books, the candle still lit at the bedside. It wasn't the safest thing, but yet again, Kantarou was quite the oblivious one.

Haruka slipped inside the house once the sun fell and he grew cold from the cool night air. He came in through his window, making sure not to knock down any of his glass bottles and whatnot. Kantarou had told him not to worry, but Haruka was worried out of his mind. He ended up walking through the halls of the house, checking around every corner, making sure everything was in its place. He finally ended up at Kantarou's room. Haruka popped his head inside, seeing that a candle was lit and burning down the wax.

"That's not too bright of Kantarou." Haruka shook his head. "Humans are not the brightest species." He went into the room to blow the candle out, but saw Kantarou sleeping peacefully."Why do you have to look so-" Haruka caught himself. His eyes traveled Kantarou and rested at his masters stomach. "He has to be hurting." Haruka whispered to himself. His hands moved on their own and moved the fabric of Kantarou's clothing aside to see his wound. The black and blue made Haruka cringe.

"Kantarou..." Haruka sighed, moving the fabric back and covering his master with a blanket. He took a seat against a large pile of books and blew out the candle. He would watch all night to make sure that Kantarou was okay.

Kantarou slept well during the nights for the most part. He would mutter random things in his sleep, mostly pertaining to youkai, it was common for him. His strong spiritual aura drifted throughout the house calmly, and everything was still. He turned over once, grunting somewhat for putting pressure on his stomach. |.|

The next morning, Kantarou woke porbably around ten, like he always did. He rested well into the morning. When he got up he stretched somewhat and got up. He noticed Haruka, a little surprised, but not upset,"Oh Haruka," He then smiled sweetly, "Good Morning! I'll be getting some tea. I'll be sure to get you a cup." He said exiting the bedroom.

Haruka nodded, closing his eyes once more. He had awoken moments before Kantarou had. Now he was settling back into his restful position up against the books. He managed to get some sleep during the night, but not much. He was grumpy and his chest still hurt, but the wound had already healed up.

|.|

Raikou smirked, he was at a pretty far distance away, and he had his companion, a little black puppy with him,"Alright, I suppose I'll stir up a little trouble on this beautiful morning! But tomorrow, will be even more beautiful." He said referring to the fact he was planning his biggest move on that day, "Do your job. Give him a wonderful illusion or something. Then keep yourself hidden and return."

|.|

Kantarou entered the kitchen, grabbing a few tea leaves, an amount that would probably suffice. Well, he hoped. He wasn't the best at making it, but he didn't want to bother anyone else to make it. He looked out into the garden. He noticed a familiar little black puppy. He pulled out a sutra but was a moment to late. The dog's eyes glowed red as Kantarou was sucked into an illusion.

Haruka shot up, feeling a change in the atmosphere. From Kantarou's room, he ran down the hall, feeling the darkness become thicker on his way to the kitchen.

"Kantarou!" He yelled, hoping that he would hear something back in return.

(illusion is in italics)_Kantarou looked around, noticing that he was in a space that was completely white. He looked around before suddenly, he began to see red, splattered on the walls, floor, and ceiling. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and pressed foreward. Then Raikou was ahead, he was standing by a black object on the ground. He looked at Kantarou, smirked and disappeared. Kantarou's eyes widened when he learned who the figure was,"No!"_Although the illusion seemed to last ten minutes, it lasted a mere second. Kantarou felt really lightheaded and collasped to the floor, landing on the already black wound. In his unconsciousness he only uttered a few words,"...no not Haruka no..." The unused sutra slipped to the ground, untouched. The puppy, completing it's task, then quickly fled and hid unseen in the garden.

Skidding to a stop at the door, Haruka's dark eyes widened. "Kan-tar-ou?" He stifled out. When he saw Kantarou on the ground, he ran into the room and kneeled down next to him.

"That's it, Raikou is after him." Haruka turned Kantarou on his back and held his forehead with his hand. It didn't look like he was in much danger as of now, but Haruka had to keep an eye out. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on." Haruka was careful and put Kantarou head on his lap.

|.|

Raikou watched as the puppy came trotting back to him. He smiled in triumph,"Good. I want to fight the Oniqui Tengu , so that when he loses he'll feel so weak and insignificant, as I take his master away." He then turned and began to walk in the other direction, distancing himself away, "I'm positive that today he'll be extremely tensed, so I should distance myself." Raikou had switched his tactics, mainly because he wanted to fight the Oniqui Tengu. It was a great way to practice sword play, and prove his dominance.

|.|

Kantarou didn't stir until a few minutes went by. His eyebrows twitched in pain from when he had landed on the wound. He opened his eyes slightly, then half way. He blinked a few times before opening them fully. He sat up quickly, glancing around with a slight expression of alert. He looked at noticed Haruka, a part him relaxed on the inside. A sharper pain came from the wound, from sitting up. He flinched but ignored it,"Haruka...," Kantarou looked towards the garden, "...something...in the garden...and..." He said trying to piece words together. He picked up the unused sutra and looked in that direction, the aura of the puppy was gone. He put the sutra away and looked up,"How many tea leaves do you want?" He said trying to avoid the subject, he didn't want to place concern on his friend's shoulders.

Haruka held onto Kantarou's sleeve and kept his down on the ground.

"No you don't. You need to stay put and not move so much." Haruka pulled open Kantarou's gi. He wanted to see the wound, but it more or less seemed like he was stripping his master down.

Kantarou looked at Haruka, not really knowing what his intentions were, he questionably looked up at him. He never felt scared around him, because he trusted him completely. The thing was, he didn't really know what Haruka was doing/looking for,"Haruka...what are you doing?" He asked with a slight blush, he decided that there was no way he could tell Haruka not to worry about him this time, considering he had blacked out for a while. He didn't even know how long, but waking up to Haruka's worried face told him there was no way he could put him in the dark.

"This bruise," Haruka whispered, opening the gi further. "Its not normal." He ran his hand over the black skin.

"Lay down." Haruka ordered his own master.

Kantarou passed him a glance, usually when Haruka suspected something, he was right. He did so, mainly because he never really thought of Haruka and he's relationship has master and servant. He always thought of them two as friends, nothing more or less. _Not normal...hmm...I wonder what it could be then...If Haruka said something...that means something is wrong..._

Haruka ran his cold hand over Kantarou's bruised stomach once more.

"How hard did he hit you? A guess." He pressed lightly on the middle of the large bruise, but pulled his hand away quickly as though something had stung him. He swatted his hand in the air, throwing off any darkness that had crept onto his hand. _This doesn't look good._

Kantarou flinched slightly just when he brushed his hand across his stomach, just touching it even gently hurt,"Enough to knock me down for a moment or two, he hit me with his sword helt. I wasn't really expecting it, so I took it pretty hard..." He said truthfully, he decided he couldn't lie either, not with the look of seriousness in Haruka's eyes. Not to mention underneath that a softness in his eyes. A softness of concern. When Haruka had pressed gently down on Kantarou, it felt like someone was slamming their fists down on him, he yelped quietly in pain, biting his lip.

Haruka stared intently at the bruise, pressing down on it again, trying to get rid of as much darkness he saw as possible. _I don't think he knows what has attached to him..._

When Haruka pressed down again Kantarou squeezed his eyes tightly, grunting slightly. He didn't like to show signs of pain, he was too kind and hated to worry people. _I don't think he's hurting me on purpose, but it hurts! I know even brushing against it hurts!_ Kantarou hadn't realized this whole time his chest had been aching, mainly because he thought it was just the wound.

Haruka pulled his hand back and gripped his chin while in his thought process. _Kantarou is the target now, I get that much. Raikou is trying something new, but if he wanted Kantarou, then why would he hurt him so badly? _

Kantarou re-opened his eyes when he looked up at Haruka, who looked like he was in thought. Sometimes, he wanted to know what he was thinking, because he seemed to always be in thought.

Haruka shook his head, leaning back away from Kantarou. Then something on Kantarou's stomach, a small darker spot within the bad bruise.

"Kantarou... I need to get you back to the room." Haruka instantly grabbed hold of Kantarou and picked him up bridal style. "I think you have something in your abdomen."

He blushed slightly when he looked back down at him, because he had caught him staring, he quickly looked in the other direction, until he had called his name. He looked at him, the redness faded away as Haruka finished his sentence,"But...wouldn't I feel something then?" He said giving a serious look, he thought about it for a moment. _The wound has been hurting. But maybe, since it's so close to my chest I can't tell the difference? Then what the heck is it!_ He was a little surprised when he had lifted him, but he didn't mind being close to Haruka.

Haruka carried Kantarou back to his room and set him down on futon, making sure to place him gently down on the softness.

"It depends on what Raikou shoved into you. Does anything else hurt?" Haruka asked. He swatted his hand in the air again, more dark matter dripping from his fingers.

Kantarou thought about Haruka's question for a moment or two,"No...there's only pain there," He answered, then looked up and thought about any recent changes that could come to mind. Then when he thought of a change he looked at him and said, "The only difference is that I've been a little cold..." He said.

Haruka's eyes widened, now he was getting what Raikou was up to. Kantarou was growing paler in front of him.

"Kantarou, do we have any kind of antitoxins around in the house. I think he poisoned you." The slightly darker area on Kantarou's stomach had to of been the pin that Raikou punctured Kantarou with.

"Don't move around too much. It will spread faster." Haruka's heart pounded. He didn't know how bad the poison would get.

Kantarou looked up at him, what Haruka had said fit the description, but he had to remain calm. If he got worried, and got his heart going to fast it would just send it further throughout his body and whatnot,"I don't think so...I never had a problem in which I needed it before..." He replied, not moving, knowing it wouldn't be too smart. He stayed very calm.

Haruka made his staff appear and he stood up. He pointed its tip at Kantarou's stomach. A little spark of red lighting flared out.

"Sorry if this hurts, but its the best I can do to halt the poison for the moment." Haruka threw more red energy into Kantarou.

"I will be back as fast as I can. I'm going to that healing place you humans go to when your hurt." He pulled his staff away and walked out of the room.

"Don't do anything stupid." Haruka left the room, and soon the house._ The sutras were still up, they should protect Kantarou for now. _

Kantarou flinched heavily in pain, but he didn't want Haruka to feel any remorse about it. So he waited until he left to release a gasp of pain, he watched Haruka leave,"Hai." He replied to his last statement. He was alone for a while, he stared up at the ceiling, still a little cold, but tried not to think about it. He knew that it would just effect his condition if he did.

|.|

Raikou had been watching through his sword blade this entire time. A smile formed on it's lips. _It seems like we're above schedule. Well, it's a good day indeed._ He thought standing, he then began to walk through the town incognito. He knew that Kantarou had placed up protective sutras, so the first step was to get someone to removed them for him. He knew exactly what to do. He tempted a young child with candy, and walked towards the household. When he was sure Haruka was a distance far away, he told the child to take down the sutras and he would give her candy.

Kantarou then wondered what was going on, because heard footsteps around the house, ones of a child.

When the child returned completing the task, he gave her the candy and then continued towards the house. _It is time for me to collect my reward, my candy._ He approached the house, and slid open the front door. He entered casually closing the door behind him. He walked through the home, his guard slightly up. He then opened a door from the kitchen, and began to cut through the garden hallway so he could get to Kantarou's room. He continued to walk until he made it to his target's door.

Then, a much older footstep, ones of an adult. Kantarou clenched his teeth, hoping that it was Haruka, but he knew it wasn't. His aura was different.

He slid it open, walking into the room. He closed the door behind him and approached where Kantarou was lying,"Hello again," He said in a slightly cheerful tone, "I'm here to take you home."

"I am home." Kantarou remarked, trying not to stress out too much, that way he wouldn't increase his blood speed.

Raikou looked around,"Really? You could hardly call this house a home," He said smugly, then grabbed his arm and yanked him up, "It's time to go. Quit being lazy."

Kantarou frowned, he was slightly offended by Raikou's comment about his home. He always felt that his decoration was nice, especially in the bedrooms.

Then it looked at him,"Aw what's wrong does your stomach hurt?" He said punching him there and then whispered into his ear, "Come on, I don't want to dirty _this_ house. The Oniqui Tengu might get upset." He hoped he helped the process quicken. He wanted to get him paralyzed so he won't be struggling to much. He knew that Haruka would arrive soon.

Kantarou was going to remark something when he felt the heavy blow on his stomach,"Ahh...ahh!" He cried out a little louder then he wanted to. He broke free of his gift and pushed his body to a corner of the room, his body not wanting to move. He knew he couldn't move too much or he would be totally useless.

|.|

The sun was shining, but the days atmosphere was nothing like the brilliant sun. Haruka was walking out of the pharmacy with a small bag in his hand. In that bag was a powder that was to be put into Kantarou's drink and stirred well. The doctor said it would get rid of the poison that ran through Kantarou's veins.

"Now to get back." Haruka spread his wings up into the air and flapped down hard, blasting up from the ground into the sky. That was when a sickening feeling over came him. He flew faster back to the house, and sure enough when he landed, he saw that the sutras had been ripped off the house. Which meant that Kantarou was inside and vulnerable, if at all in danger. Haruka ran into the house, yelling out for Kantarou. When he finally made it to the room, he growled. Raikou was standing in his way.

Kantarou held the wound, which had newly added pained. He bit his lip in pain until it bled, whimpering somewhat, the pains grew increasingly sharp, and it was getting harder and harder for him to move,"...Haruka..." It was the only thing Kantarou could manage to say. He felt increasingly cold and it was so hard to move his body. Of course, he wouldn't tell him this. He would only move if he absolutely needed to.

Raikou grinned,"Ahh it's about time you showed up, I was starting to think you didn't care about your master at all," he said looking down at Kantarou, "but it's not like you'll be able to do anything, Oniqui Tengu." He drew his sword,"Besides, I'm positive he won't be moving for quite some time." He said, referring to the fact that he had already doubled Kantarou's pain.

Haruka swung his staff out once more to fight Raikou.

"You're not getting Kantarou. I won't give him up to you. I am bound to him, and I will make sure no harm comes his way." Haruka threw the paper bag over to Kantarou.

"Stay still. I will deal with this bastard." Haruka blasted forward, taking Raikou with him, crashing threw the rice paper doors, into the small garden area.

Kantarou just nodded at him slowly. He leaned his head against the wall, because he had a mirror in his bedroom, he could easily watch the fight. But something was bothering him. _Haruka said he was helping me because he is bound to me. Does that mean there is no other reason he is fighting? Does that mean, he doesn't even consider me a friend?_ He thought sadly, not thinking about some of his hidden desires, ones that he could never and would never order Haruka to do.

Raikou drew his sword and blocked it against Haruka's staff, but skidded into the garden. Looking around he smirked, it was more room for him to jump around, however, if he kept Haruka busy long enough Kantarou would be paralyzed before he would return, which was good,"Bring it on." He began to fight aggressively, but wore a heavy guard, mainly because he needed to be able to take Kantarou with him. He sent a nice slash towards his left arm.

Haruka blocked Raikou's attack but only slightly, so Raikou's blade hit his arm and cut the skin.

"Raaagh!" Haruka slammed his staff into Raikou's stomach, and ran back towards Kantarou. He saw that Kantarou had the package, so he picked Kantarou up quickly and sped off through the house and got to the front door. It was best to get as far away from Raikou as possible, and Kantarou wasn't looking good. Haruka spread his wings and jetted off into the air.

Raikou smirked when he slightly wounded Haruka. However, in return Haruka had hit him pretty hard in the stomach. He stood straight and watched the Oniqui Tengu flee with his beloved master. He continued to wear a grin,"I suppose I'm going to have to follow. Honestly, leaving with something that belongs to me." He said, as leaves encrusted him as he disappeared.

|.|

"Kantarou, can you hear me?" Haruka looked down at Kantarou. He was worried that his master wouldn't make it.

Kantarou didn't respond instantly, he was still lost in his thoughts. He stayed silent for a while before saying,"Hai..." He said slowly, not so much thinking about anything. He felt really tired in fact. He wanted to go to sleep, but at the same time he didn't. It was strange, the way the human mind worked. He just stayed rather still, letting the air flow through his hair and brush up against his clothes and face. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much about things...I've always thought too much...or maybe I'm just selfish._ His eyes were just dully staring down, he had a lot on his mind and was feeling crappier by the second, it wasn't a good mix.

Haruka gave a heartfelt smile.

"That's good." He hugged Kantarou closer to his chest and flew at great speed. He figured going to the forest would be the best. Getting out of the sight of the city was on Haruka's mind. He knew that it would be hard for Raikou to find them in the thick forest. Haruka could have stayed in the air longer, but the wound from Raikou's sword on his chest outlasted and made him cringe. _Damn this all. _Haruka almost crash landed into the trees, but he held on just a bit longer and made it to the forest floor. His breathing became heavy, but he was just overall exhausted, not in grave danger like Kantarou.

"Kantarou, the bag?" Haruka asked, searching around for the small paper bag with Kantarou's medicine in it.

Kantarou didn't respond to his answer right away. A good minute or two after he had asked the question he replied almost inaudibly,"In my gi." He was suffering from delayed reactions, exhaustion, and overall pain because of Raikou hitting him once more. The black wound almost turned an even darker shade of black, if that was possible.

Haruka leaned over Kantarou and traveled his hand within his gi. He pulled the small bag out and opened up. He pulled a smaller white pouch from the bag.

"We need water for this." It just hit Haruka that the antitoxin wouldn't do anything unless it was dissolved in water.

Kantarou wasn't fazed when he retrieved it from him. He trusted Haruka, and he wasn't doing so well anyhow. He grew very cold, and he didn't speak or respond much. If he did respond, it was very delayed, and a very short response. His eyes were half open, he wanted to sleep ever so badly.

Haruka re-bagged the small pouch and went to pick Kantarou back up again, this time he pulled Kantarou up onto his back, he wasn't going to fly. He'd just walk to the closest steam or river.

"Stay with me." Haruka said shakily. "Just a little farther." His heart ached. He never wanted to see Kantarou hurt like this. He hated to see him in pain. A natural urge came over Haruka, he always saw Kantarou as the most important person in his life. Regardless of him being his master.

_Ahh...I'm so tired...I don't think it'll hurt if I sleep a little...yeah...I'll sleep everything off...sleep it off..._ Kantarou felt himself put more weight on Haruka, his body growing somewhat limp. He started to close his eyes, he wanted sleep. His body was telling him to sleep.

"Kantarou! Don't close your eyes. Were almost there, I can hear the water." Haruka ran at a quicker pace towards the direction of the stream. He finally saw the edge and kneeled down, setting Kantarou down next to him. That was when he pulled out the small white pouch and cupped his hands in the water. He wished he had more hands to help him out, but he managed just find.

"Open your mouth Kantarou." Haruka ordered, but Kantarou didn't look like he could do much of anything.

Kantarou at this point could barely understand a word that Haruka was saying.

Haruka improvised. He sucked the water into his own mouth, poured the powder in and swished it around with out swallowing. He then leaned over Kantarou, opened his mouth and pressed his own mouth to it. He transferred the medicine via mouth to mouth. When he was done he could help but place his lips tight against Kantarou's. _come on, this has to work. _

Kantarou's vision was heavily blurred, but the next thing he knew Haruka was close. Very close. He also felt something slip into his lips, and down into his throat. He didn't make much of a response at first, mainly because of the fact humans weren't that far into technology of medication, therefore almost nothing was instant working. But, after a few minutes, some of the color, well what color he did have on his face, slowly returned. Kantarou's body slowly began to lose his numbness. Once he was partly functioning in the head he took in what was happening. He was really happy, like a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. He didn't say anything at first, not wanting to lose the moment. He knew that Haruka must have been worried, so after a few moments he replied,"...Haruka..." Through their connected lips.

Haruka pulled away and held Kantarou up with one arm. His other arm was bleeding heavily from the wound Raikou inflicted.

"Don't think I love you..." He said at first, and then added in the most important part. "...Because I'm forced to." He then leaned down and kissed Kantarou's lips again.

"I love you because I _need_ to." Haruka was starting to feel really exhausted by that point. He leaned against a tree, with Kantarou right there with him. "Got that?" He said in a snooty tone.

Kantarou smiled at him when he said that, it had made him really happy. When he pleasured him with another kiss he felt like he could just jump up and scream in joy. He looked at Haruka's arm,"Haruka, you will never be forced to do anything that you don't want to. I love you a lot, and I admire you. I can wrap that," Kantarou said, he flinched when he moved slightly, the antitoxin not yet fully throughout his body. He then ripped a part of his gi sleeve to use it to wrap the wound so that it could clot, "I'm so sorry." _It's my fault...Raikou is after me and Haruka keeps on getting hurt. Maybe...I should give myself to Raikou, in order to protect Haruka._

|.|

Thanks for reading the first chapter. More will be posted when possible! (:

Edited by: Gold Chocobo


	2. Promises

Haruka held Kantarou around the waist and sat up against the tree. He looked around continuously for Raikou, knowing that they weren't in the clear. He cringed slightly at tight wrap Kantarou put on his hurt arm.

"Kantarou..." He said softly. "If that bastard comes by again, I want you to run if you can. I'll lead him off somewhere else." Haruka wasn't sure how well that plan would work, but he had to think of something.

Raikou, knowing it would be a faster search if he had more people, had summoned a few demons to look around the area. He was looking in the city, while the others were looking around the city border. If any found information, they were to get Raikou began to crept through the forest, looking for Raikou's target.

Kantarou gave him a soft, yet concerned look,"But, that would put you in danger..." He trailed off, he looked at the surroundings, "I don't want to put you in danger." When he finished that sentence an ache in his chest formed, he flinched grabbing his chest, _Why now...?_ He looked around,"There's...a demon nearby." He said strained.

Haruka lifted up from the tree, still holding onto Kantarou.

"Then let's go." He said, walking off and holding Kantarou in his arms. The forest was dark and barely any light got through the trees branches above. It almost gave off an eerie feeling.

The demon was getting closer and closer, easily sensing the trail of the strong aura of the Oniqui Tengu and Kantarou's high spiritual aura. As it continued to get closer and closer Kantarou and Haruka were coming into view. Soon, it was almost directly behind them, a few feet away. It emitted a heavy growl and then roared, allowing Raikou to know he had found them, and a sign he wanted to fight.

Kantarou cringed in pain as the ache grew heavier and heavier from the near-by demon,"It's too close." He said, he wanted to protect Haruka, since he had already been injured by Raikou. _I can do this. It's like exercising any other demon. I'll be fine._ He thought as he raised up a sutra, he threw at the demon, sending a charge at him that would paralzye him. Kantarou then put his hands together,"Rin Pyo Toh Jha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" He chanted, as a light went towards the demon to exercise it.

Haruka slowed down enough for Kantarou to exorcise the demon, but once it was done, he moved faster, running farther into the forest with Kantarou.

"If a demon has come near, that means Raikou isn't far behind." The thought was chilling. Haruka didn't know how much longer he could keep up this fighting and then running away and the fighting again thing.

Raikou, was ahead of the game however. When Haruka was running he made sure he was in front of him. He watched as he suddenly approached him. He smirked,"You know, I don't like it when someone runs off with something that is mine." He said very possessively, he looked at Haruka and said in a low tone, "Return back what is mine, or I will use force."

Kantarou's eyes widened when Raikou was in front of them. He had found them too quickly,"Rai...kou..." He felt his own grip tighten on Haruka, he was worried that he was going to get hurt again because of him. So, he began to consider ordering Haruka to stay back as he gave himself to Raikou.

Haruka had a tight, firm grip on Kantarou.

"He's not yours to have." Haruka wasn't going to say anything like Kantarou was his, because that wasn't true. It was the other way around. Haruka belonged to Kantarou, and would do almost anything to keep him safe. Even take his own life. "Crawl back into the hole you came from, Raikou!"

Raikou sighed, a content one,"I figured it would come to this. Bring it on, Oniqui Tengu." He said, drawing his blade, "You don't have any options. I make the decisions. What I want will happen." He raised his sword,"And I want KanChan." Raikou smiled at the name he had read, no one called him that except Youko.

Kantarou froze up a little, no one called him that except Youko, because she was the closest to him in time together wise. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he still couldn't make a decision, too many options were swirling through his head, and Haruka was so protective of him. He felt it would be the most horrible thing to do to order him to watch as he is taken away.

Raikou smiled, staring directly at Kantarou,"Don't you just want to come with me? So you don't get your precious 'Haruka' injured anymore? Don't you care about him? Don't you want to protect him, KanChan?" He asked trying to manipulate him. He knew that Kantarou was easy to break with mind games.

Kantarou felt like he was staring straight into his soul. Mainly because he was almost thinking those exact things. _I don't want to come with you. I'm scared of you. I can sense that you have horrible intentions...but...I...I don't want to get Haruka hurt anymore. He's my most precious love. I don't want to give him un-needed pain. I care for him more then you could ever imagine...I want to protect him. I want to protect my precious Haruka. But...I don't want to hurt him more in the process._ Kantarou got out of Haruka's grip and looked up at him,"Haruka, please forgive me for leaving you...but...I want to do what makes you happy." He said as he ran in the opposite direction, away from Raikou, going with what Haruka had told him earlier. He held back tears as he did so, he didn't want to leave Haruka. He was so worried about him.

Haruka didn't know how Kantarou got out of his practical death grip, but he did. Haruka knew Kantarou was having a hard time with all of the commotion. That was why he didn't chase after him. Instead he kept to his word and turned to Raikou.

"Just try and get past me. I dare you." He sneered at the evil man.

|.|

Kantarou ran a little further before slowing down slight. You couldn't see Haruka or Raikou from how far he ended up running. He held onto a tree for support coughing and wheezing. His body didn't want to cooperate with him at the moment. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to take in breaths of hair, sucking each breath down. A tear or two falling from his face. Kantarou then felt a sharp pain enter his chest, both arms went over it in pain, and he looked to see a red and black centaur like demon. _No, this isn't good at all...why now?_ He thought bitterly, he went to pull out his holy beads when the demon, quickly teleported out of the way and behind him. His eyes widened as the centuar slashed him from the right shoulder to left hip. Kantarou couldn't help but release a scream of pain, that echoed throughout the forest, as he collapsed to the ground. The wound wasn't deep, it was actually pretty light, but he was beginning to bleed and the wound stung. _Haruka...I'm so sorry...I try to do what you want me to do and I end up getting hurt anyway...Raikou is probably going to get me...I'm so sorry..._ He thought bitterly towards himself.

|.|

Raikou grinned, "I might as well," He said lunging foreword, once again in full fledged sword play with Haruka. He wasn't worried about Kantarou escaping. He knew he wouldn't. _With my demons stationed in several areas, one will capture him. The best thing of it all is that the Oniqui will never realize it until after KanChan is gone_, "It's always worth fighting for what you want. You know...'The bond between humans and youkai is a bridge that cannot be crossed' Do you really think he'll be happy with you? Think about for yourself, he will die before you, your lifespan is much longer then his. I can make him happy and give him whatever he wants." He said playing mind games.

Haruka blocked Raikou's sword, one time after another.

"I know I will live long after him, but I will be with him until the end of his days, or when he doesn't care for me anymore. You will not change my mind on that, and you are not going to get your filthy hands on him." Haruka moved swiftly, jumping from one point to another, he jumped behind Raikou and locked his arms behind him, squeezing his wrists in hope that the pain will make him drop the weapon.

Raikou smirked, "Ahh how rude. I clean myself much pretty then your bloody hands," He said trying to tempt him to lose himself. When Haruka got behind him he didn't show any signs of concern or pain. He simply leg sweeped Haruka and he easily was standing up with his weapon in form again. That's when he heard the shriek. It made him shiver, he wanted KanChan to shriek like that for him, "Looks like I'm going to win."

Haruka didn't manage to jump Raikou's leg sweep. It knocked him over and he fell hard to the ground. He hit his head on the inconvenient rock and it caused pain to ricochet in his head until his vision darkened.

"Kantarou..." Haruka reached out, but the darkness was overwhelming. It swallowed him completely.

Raikou then turned away, leaving the Oniqui Tengu. He had won, and he was going to take his prize. He walked a short distance to find Kantarou lying unconscious by his obedient centaur. He scooped up Kantarou, holding him with unwanted care. He kissed his forehead,"Now I'm going to take you home."

|.|

Kantarou woke up to a slight pain in his back. When he cracked open his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He tried to move but learned that he had been bond. His hands and arms were tightly bonded together with duct tape, as well as his feet and ankles. He had been blind-folded but not gagged. That made a bad feeling well up inside him. He couldn't sense Haruka's aura. _Raikou has me._ He thought with fear in his mind. He couldn't and wouldn't show it.

Raikou entered the room Kantarou was in, he had a feeling he was awake, and his guess was correct. A smile came across his face, even though Kantarou wouldn't see it,"Hello there again." He said, crouching next to Kantarou, he took hold of his chin, examining his beautiful face, "I would let you see this with your own eyes, but I can't let you know where you are. In case you get in contact with the pesky Oniqui Tengu." He said, he drew his sword. He held it horizontally, "Since I know you'll resist, I suppose I'll have a little fun...after all...I want to taste your blood." He said as he pushed the edge of the blade into Kantarou's stomach, while kissing him on the lips.

Kantarou's eyes widened as the sword cut into him felt felt blood push through his lips, and landed on Raikou's which is probably what he was looking for, he heavily pushed Raikou away,"No! Go away! I don't want to be with you!" He shouted, backing up into a wall.

Raikou licked the blood off of his own lips, then decided to play more mind games with Kantarou, he slashed him in the arm before replying,"The minute you run, is the minute I go after you again. Don't you want to protect Haruka? What would happen if this sword hit him? Then what?" He then hit Kantarou hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground,"I am your master. You belong to me and you'll do as I wish." He said growing a little insane, he then began to do unspeakable things. Once he got enough pleasure out of beating Kantarou relentlessly and doing dark things he left the room, promising a return.

Kantarou flinched in pain as he slashed his arm, unable to clutch it because of his bound hands. His lips trembled, he was starting to get a lot of fear building up inside him. _I do want to protect Haruka...I'm such a coward. I'm so scared, I depend on Haruka for so much...am I that selfish? If Haruka got seriously hurt I don't know what I would do...I could never forgive myself if something happened..._ Kantarou cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground. He began to shiver and shake from fear when Raikou spoke those cold and possessive Raikou got done what made him feel pleasant, Kantarou was lying in a heap beaten and covered in gashes. His clothes were so badly torn you could barely tell he had a gi on. He had tears on his face from pain and fear of Raikou. _...Haruka...I depend on you too much...but I can't bring myself to take this...I'm too scared to. Please...find me..._

|.|

Haruka woke up, and the sun was setting from the sky. The forest, which was already dark to begin with, had gotten an even darker presence to it.

"Ngh." Haruka pushed up from the cold ground, his head was pounding. "Damnit." He growled, becoming very agitated. His pupils tightened and his brows furrowed.

"Kantarou!" He screeched out, jumping up from the ground and spreading his wings. He burst up through the thick foliage of the forest, into the darkening sky.

Haruka flew through the air enraged. He was furious at this point. He was sick an tired of this constant fight and wanted Kantarou back from Raikou. Haruka's heart was beating like crazy, if he didn't calm down and look for some sort of trail, he would lose himself.

"Think Haruka, think!"

Haruka flew above the trees until he got to town.

"Kantarou!" He yelled, landing behind a small shop and walking out into the street. If only he had some kind of clue as to which way Raikou took Kantarou. Then Haruka began to think legitimately. _Why would Raikou bother and take Kantarou back into the town when he would be found out very soon? _Haruka then expanded his wings and flew back to the forest. At least there would be some demons that would know something.

|.|

Kantarou knew that Raikou would be back soon. So, he was trying to find a way to escape the bonds that held him, but nothing was seeming to work. He began to lose hope and he wanted to give up. But a part of him wouldn't let him. So he focused on trying to get his arms free by trying to loosen them by moving his arms around repeatedly. He sighed, he had been moving his arms for quite a while and it didn't loosen at all. So he decided he would try to figure out where he was. He sat very still, and listened to the sounds around him. It was almost completely silent, except there were harsh sounding winds. _That means the altitude is really high up.._ He thought to himself, then realized that he had been shivering from the cold this entire time, _Really high up...because it's freezing._ Kantarou backed up slowly until he hit a cold wall. He flinched in pain from doing so, but learned he was in a stone building. _Where am I? There's no one else here but Raikou and I...I don't sense any other auras..._ His heart sunk, _I don't sense Haruka..._

Raikou smiled at his own smartness. He chose a brick cabin near the top of a cold icy mountain. He knew it would be too desolate for anyone to find them quickly, and if Kantarou somehow managed to escape he would return for food. He smirked, he liked the idea of KanChan depending on him. Another win was the fact that it was blizzard like weather, it would make it almost impossible for the Oniqui Tengu to fly through the weather,"I guess I should check up on my little KanChan."

Raikou re-entered the room that occupied Kantarou. He was resting up against the wall, Raikou approached him pulling up his chin again. He knew he was in thought,"I wouldn't be thinking about the Oniqui Tengu if I were you. I told him this location and he hasn't one showed up. He doesn't really care about you," Raikou said coolly, "He merely tricked you, so that the day you vanish he could have his freedom. But don't worry, I won't leave you like he had." He examined his prey.

Kantarou pushed away all the thoughts of doubt that Raikou had just developed into him, he shouted a fierce,"No!" He calmed his voice somewhat, "He will definitely come. He will."

Kantarou was caked in bruises and gashes, and a his hair had blood running through it, _Hmmm...that gives me plenty of ideas._ Raikou thought. He took out his sword and cut a lock of Kantarou's silvery-red stained hair. He then called upon one of his demons,"Deliver this to the Oniqui Tengu. Hopefully he'll take it as a symbol of his death. Then...he'll stop looking. Whatever you do, DO NOT return here. Don't lure the Oniqui Tengu here!" He instructed handing it demon nodded in response, taking it in a talon as he began to fly towards the forest he sat preached on a high tree branch. He then dropped the lock of hair where Oniqui Tengu was seen last. He, not being as smart, stayed preached on that same branch.

Haruka landed on the forest floor. His arm was pulsating from the wound. Sure he healed rather quickly, but even if the wound closed the pain was still there. Much like Kantarou's scar. Haruka was walking around in the forest, searching out any and all demons. He then stopped when he saw a small white tuft of white hair. It was tinged with blood. He leaned down and picked it up, seeing that it was the exact shade of silvery-white as Kantarou's hair.

"Damnit!" By then Haruka knew that Kantarou was hurt badly. He didn't believe that his master was dead. He didn't think that Kantarou was that weak. "Where are you!" Haruka yelled into the air, throwing his head up. He then saw the demon bird perched in the tree.

The demon noticed Haruka, a sweat drop when down it's face as it took off into the air, not wanting to get murdered by the angered Oniqui Tengu. He tried to catch some wind to get away. _If I get sucked into this mess because of Raikou-sama I won't ever return! No matter how many things he offers! Risking my life is ridiculous!_ He thought.

Haruka jumped up and caught the demon by its bird leg. He yanked it down and slammed it into the ground, holding it by its neck.

"What are you doing here, you filthy demon?" Haruka's pupils shrunk and he was starting to get even more angry. "You wouldn't be the one who dropped this off, would you?" Haruka threw the clump of bloody hair into the demon's face.

The demon squawked when it was grabbed and thrown to the ground,"This is my home! Why else would I be here!" He said in an insisting tone. He noticed the increasing anger and decided he had to save himself somehow, so he formulated a lie, "I swear I just found that to build my nest! I dropped it and I went to look for more! My wife is going to have children soon!" He said in a half lie, his wife was going to have children soon.

Haruka squeezed the demons neck.

"Then where did you find the hair? I don't see any blood around here. Mind telling me that?" Haruka didn't believe the bird for one moment. He knew that most of the demons in the forest were under Raikou's command.

The demon flinched at Haruka's grip,"I never said I got it around here!" He said in his defense, "I can show you where I got if you don't mind fighting cold and strong winds! Just let go I have a wife and soon kids to support!" _I only followed Raikou-sama in order to get resources to support and protect my family. With all these humans around finding protection and support is difficult_ His neck got out of Haruka grip somehow and he stretched out his wings. He sat down fixing the feathers on his neck.

Haruka waiting for the bird demon to keep talking. "Take me where you found it, then I'll think about not killing you." Haruka crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the bird to take off. He then spread his own wings and followed the demon to the mountain range.

"We won't be able to fly up in those altitudes." He said seriously. _This bird better not be screwing with me. I don't have time to be messing around. _

The demon stopped at about halfway up the mountain, landing. Horrible gusts of blizzard winds forced down on them at freezing temperatures,"That was the point. I don't like to admit, but I work for him because I need support for my family," He said deciding that the Oniqui Tengu knew exactly what he was doing, "Raikou-sama knew it would be difficult to fly in this direction, so he made it almost impossible to get too." He said walking up the correct ridge ways,"Even the building he's in only has one heated room." _Which isn't the white man's one._

Haruka shook at the cold. " Then we will walk. Keep going. I'm starting to like you now." Haruka kept following the demon bird up the steep mountain side. When the wind died down slightly he spread his wings and got as far up as he could until the wind picked up again."I will find you Kantarou."|.|

Raikou looked at Kantarou once more,"If you promise you won't deny me or run away, I could let your bonds free. You know you want to be with me."

Kantarou shook his head,"No! I do not want to be with you! I want to be with Haruka!" He shouted angered, as the wind increased outside he grew colder, bleeding and cold tempatures weren't a good slightly enraged slapped him hard against the face,"I told you I'm you master! I'm offering to give you everything damn it! You selfish bastard!" He shook him while shouting at him and threw him hard against the stone cold wall, "I'll be back again later, I'm expecting a changed answer." He said fixing his composure and leaving.

Kantarou cried out heavily in pain when Raikou slapped him. His face had already been stinging from the tempature, but that added to it increasingly. He wanted to collaspe to the floor, but Raikou grabbed him and shook him roughly. After tossing him against the wall, Kantarou listened to his fading footsteps and glistening tears ran down his face from pain. He hurt all over.

|.|

The demon bird looked up,"It's still a good 200 yards up. 50 more and the weather gets worse. When you get inside the building, look for the coldest hallway and follow it all the way down to the head. That's where the white boy is," He said, "I don't know how you would approach leaving. But whatever you do don't go to the warmest hallway, Raikou-sama is likely to be there." He instructed, they were finally only 50 yards away.

The wind blew like crazy. Haruka turned back to the demon and shooed him off.

"You're free to go. Go back to your family and don't get involved with this man anymore." Haruka pushed against the wind. He didn't dare expand his wings in fear that they might catch the wind the wrong way and send him hurling down the mountain. The snow was fast and hitting his face like needles. Taking a few more steps, Haruka saw the small complex. There were lights from the two small windows. He pushed against the wind harder and finally made it to the door of the hideout. He yanked it open and ran into the shelter.

"Now, a cold hallway." That wasn't good. He couldn't tell which was cold or warm to him. His body was frostbitten, he chose a random hallway and followed it to the end. "I can feel his presence." Haruka couldn't help but grin, he opened a small down at the end of the hall and saw who he was looking for, beaten and bleeding.

"Kantarou."

Kantarou was still bonded quite tightly and blindfolded, but he could sense Haruka's presence. He was overwhelmed with happiness when he felt Haruka's aura. He was just so frozen, mainly at the fault of Raikou, who heavily torn his gi, in extreme pain and tired. His lips trembled slightly, but he managed to form the blood stained lips into a smile,"Ha...ruka...I knew...you would...come..." He said shivering, exhausted.

Haruka ran up to Kantarou and pulled him into a warming hug while ripping the blindfold away and cutting the bonds with his sharp nails. Kantarou was so cold. Haruka was getting the feeling back in his own limbs and was fearing for his masters life.

"Kantarou, come on, move a little, get the blood flowing." _What is left of it... _Haruka rubbed Kantarou's arms, feeling blood drip onto his fingers while doing so. He was hoping to warm him up, but it was just too cold.

"Alright, we're getting out of here." Haruka grabbed Kantarou and held him close to his chest.

Kantarou slowly raised his head as Haruka was trying to rub warmth into his skin,"I would...but," He wore a half-hearted smile, "I...honestly...can't move...another muscle..." He finished weakly. When Haruka lifted him up, close to his chest he rested closely against it. Even if Haruka wasn't that warm, anything felt warmer in comparison to Kantarou. He hadn't realized how cold his fingers and toes were until Haruka had lifted him close to his somewhat warmer body,"...Ha...ruka...I'm so happy," He said, "You actually...came...I was...losing hope...thank you."

Haruka took Kantarou's hand in his and kissed his fingers.

"Of course I came for you. Whatever that man says is not the truth." Haruka knew Raikou had said and done bad things to Kantarou. That angered him deeply. With Kantarou in his arms, Haruka walked out the way he came, stopping in the hall to make sure no demon, or even Raikou was there to get in the way.

Raikou, standing at the other end of the hallway shook his head with a smile,"Tsk tsk tsk...what did I tell the Oniqui Tengu about stealing things that belong to someone else?" He said drawing his sword again, "If I beat you last time, what makes you think you'll win this time?"

Haruka growled and held Kantarou closer.

"Who ever said he was yours to begin with?" He retorted. Haruka was getting sick of fighting. He held Kantarou with one arm and rose his staff with his other. The lightning started to appear in bright red sparks.

Raikou smiled,"Remember what happened when you lost your temper last time," He said eyeing Kantarou, "When you failed someone important to you. Just remember what happened." He remarked, mind games were his absolute favorite. Since he was bundled up, he didn't feel the bitterness of the cold, but he could see his breath,"Come, Tengu." He said raising his sword.

Haruka ran forward, stretching his wings out and propelling forward from the force of air blown back by his giant black feathered wings. He pointed his staff forward and rammed into Raikou, causing red lightning to light up the room.

"I will not fail."

Raikou flinched heavily as the staff went halfway into his torso. _I have teased him too much. Perhaps I shouldn't go as far as that._ He thought, then he felt a shock from the red lightening. He jumped back, pulling himself out of the staff. He held his wound momentarily before dropping down to one knee, taking in deep breaths,"What makes you so sure?" He asked cooly.

"I'm sure because this kid loves me, and I do not throw away love like its nothing. I fight for it.." Haruka readjusted Kantarou, trying not to hurt him too much in doing so. Haruka took the chance when Raikou was on his knee, and spread his wings, bursting upwards, through the rickety roof. The wind was cold and sharp, but it was good to catch like a sail and get far away.

Kantarou shivered heavily, from the added bitter cold tempatures. He was already cold before, but this heavily added to it. He just stayed very close to Haruka, hiding his face in his jacket. It seemed childish in a way, thinking that all of your fears could be hidden if you would simply hid your face under a blanket. He wished he was warmer. His teeth chattered somewhat, but he was happy he was at least with Haruka again. _Haruka is my most precious love._

Haruka flapped his wings as hard as he could. The wind was dying down as they descended the mountain. Sure they got away, but the damage they both sustained was bad. Haruka had frostbite on all parts of his body and it stung. He was sure he could heal himself for the time being. His main concern though, was Kantarou.

"Hold on Kantarou. I'll warm you up really quickly." He said, a slight shake in his tone. He watched over Kantarou carefully. That was when he saw the deep wounds in his abdomen and the large gash from his shoulder to his hip. That wasn't good. Haruka was so busy with flying out of there that he did not notice how much blood Kantarou was loosing.

Kantarou didn't speak, but he was secretly deeply happy. _Haruka came for me...that is the most I can ever ask for...I don't mind...if I die._ He thought, shivering, his vision heavily blurred from the blood loss. _Because...I was going to die before him anyway...and I...am happy...that we admitted our love for each other._ Kantarou felt tears well up in his eyes, but not from sadness. He was in pure joy, he didn't care if he was dying. _At least...I'll die knowing..._ He was very close to Haruka. He coughed a little blood, his eyes softened as he managed to say,"You know I love you...right?" He said taking a long pause, "...I don't...blame you...for anything..." He closed his eyes resting up against him, he was just so tired.

Haruka landed, almost crashing, onto the forest floor.

"Kantarou, don't go saying things like you're going to die!" Haruka set Kantarou down on the ground. He then tore off his black coat and wrapped it around Kantarou, tightening it to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me Kantarou."

Kantarou coughed slightly, a little more blood escaping, he opened his eyes halfway once more, staring at the blurred figure overhead of him. He felt slight warmth when Haruka tightly wrapped his jacket around him, but he had been bleeding so much it felt like there was no blood left in him to keep him warm. He stared up at the blurred image of Haruka, taking notice of the dark night stars and tree branches above him as well. He then focused back at Haruka,"Haruka...are you hurt?" He asked, slightly concerned for him, "Did Raikou...hurt you?"

Haruka slumped down to sit next to Kantarou. He took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me. I just have to catch my breath so I can get you to the hospital or where ever you humans go to get better." Haruka rubbed his neck and stood up once more, leaning down to pick Kantarou up. "Just keep talking, so I know you're still with me."

Kantarou coughed and gave a small weak smile,"I'm relieved," He looked up at Haruka, "Haruka...there is...something I...I want to...talk about...about us I mean." He finished in a gentle tone,"One day...I'll pass away before you...which comes to my next question...do you want me...to release the seal...before I die...?" He then continued with the explanation, "...if I release it, you'll get your other memories back...but...you'll lose all the memories with me as your master...making my passing less painful for you...when that time comes."

Haruka bit his lower lip. He knew the question would arise at some point in time.

"I... I don't know." He said truthfully. He would like to forget something that horrible if it ever happened, but at the same time, he wanted to keep his memories of Kantarou. If only he could be neutral in the whole situation.

"I'm not letting you die now, so let's save this for another day." Haruka looked away from Kantarou, flying into town and crash landing onto the top of the hospital roof. His energy was down to the very last ounce, he only had to make it a little longer, into the hospital and down the hall. Once inside the hospital he kissed Kantarou and handed him over to the fretting doctors and nurses.

|.|

Haruka had been bombarded with questions by the nurses and doctors. He kept his mouth shut about most of it. He made up lies for the rest. Lies like he and Kantarou had been hiking in the mountains and a bear came out of nowhere and attacked. That would suffice as an explanation of Kantarou's wounds. Or so Haruka hoped. He was pacing around the waiting room when finally a nurse came to him and said Kantarou was allowed visitors. Then Haruka almost ran to the room Kantarou was in, and burst through the door.

Kantarou was resting in the small hospital room. Luckily, he got it all to himself because there was a lack of patients that weak. Of course, he had to get a few blood transfusions because of blood loss, and several switches for his serious wounds. Luckily, the frostbite he had gotten wasn't too serious thanks to Haruka's quick arrival and getting him away from the cold conditions. Kantarou's question wasn't answered the last time he was conscious. But all throughout his unconsciousness he thought about it. _Humans only live 100 years. Tengu's live for so much longer...it's possible for me to become a white tengu, yet I refuse. I just wish to live out my life as a human, which is why I'm giving Haruka the choice. The thought of it must put him through so much pain...perhaps I should end his pain, yet I feel he deserves to choose himself._

"Uh, hey" He said, embarrassed at his pounding heart.

Kantarou had only woken a few moments before Haruka had entered. He wore a smile and greeted him,"Ah there you are, I was almost worried that you weren't coming to visit me." He said light-heartedly, "How are you feeling, you looked really tired earlier." He asked, although he should worry about himself. He had stitches on his torso, back, and on his forehead. But, Kantarou wasn't the type to be worried about his own well-being unless it came to money.

Haruka scratched the back of his head.

"All I needed was some sleep. I'm fine now." He walked into the room hastily. "How're you? I mean, Raikou didn't do anything..." He gulped.

"Did he?" Haruka hoped Kantarou knew what he was talking about, and he also hoped that nothing like that happened to Kantarou.

Kantarou smiled again,"I'm glad your all right, don't worry too much I'm okay too. I'm just a little tired, but I'm not in any pain." His expression changed more serious at Haruka's last question, "Raikou...didn't get what he really wanted...but...he did...touch me, but it's not like it's the first time so don't over worry yourself with it!" He added quickly with a half-hearted smile.

Haruka sighed heavily.

"Okay." He paced over to Kantarou's bed and kneeled down beside it. "I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise." He took Kantarou's hand and kissed it.

"I'll never let you go."

Kantarou smiled,"That makes me happy...and about your decision...about what he were talking about earlier...please let me know," Kantarou said, "In case...you're not there...for the day I...pass away." He said slowly picking his words carefully.

Haruka Bit his lip once more, just like he did when Kantarou asked the same question before. He really didn't know what to say, but he had to say something. So he compromised.

"I would like to forget your death and get my memories back..." He waited for a reaction.

Kantarou nodded slightly.

"But... I would also like to remember everything about you, and our time together." Haruka was stuck. "Is there a way for both to happen?" For the moment he thought about himself, and only himself.

Kantarou looked at him,"I can't do that, I'm sorry," He said, a little upset for letting him down, "So...you have to choose...I'm sorry...I know it's a hard decision..."

Haruka thought long and hard. He was silent as he walked towards the door, ready to walk out of the room so he didn't have to hear Kantarou's protests about what he was going to say.

"I'll die with you." He said, just loud enough for Kantarou to hear. "And if you die when I'm not with you, I will do everything I can to be the next one of die." He then opened the door and left the room. That was he neutral. That was what he came up with.

Kantarou eyes slightly widened at that answer. He wasn't upset with Haruka, he was a little surprised. For some reason, he was sure that Haruka was going to decide on getting his old memories. But he didn't. It made his heart swell with happiness. _He has the choice to live a really long time. But...he wants to die with me. 100 years...is nothing to a tengu. It'll be even less. Yet, he doesn't want to live without me...you're just too sweet to me...you're too kind._ He felt two tears run down his face, he was so happy.

|.|

This is the sweet ending guys. I hope you all enjoyed (:

Edited by: Gold Chocobo


End file.
